Everlasting
by arya23
Summary: Wealthy and powerful, Damon and Elena deal with glamorous, yet dangerous lives they live. They protect one another and the people they love against secrets and danger that surround them. Emotions linger, and a love that consumes grows.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Readers! I appreciate you taking the time to read this story.

My first "M", and the story will definitely earn that rating.

**Since it's a first, I really would be grateful for a brief review- a little comment, question, or suggestion?**

I hope you enjoy! It's been a blast to write.

**Everlasting Love **

Each week brought more problems, more black holes for Elena to lose herself in. It would be so easy to take that route, to stop fighting and just let go. Allow the problems that haunted her dreams and chased her during the day consume her. It would certainly save a lot of time and effort.

Only, that was not Elena. She was a fighter, and she was passionate. Even so, there were days when after a dreaded phone call, or a setback, she would consider throwing it all to hell.

After a half bottle of wine, she drunkenly mused how he would never let her give up. He was the one who thought how to fight for what she loved. In turn, she was the same time to him. They refused to allow one another to succumb to the various demons that plagued their lives without mercy.

There was no _her _without _him. _There was no _him _without _her_.

"Whoa." Elena steadied herself as she hopped off a barstool, instantly regretting the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Elena couldn't blame her sweet aunt for needing some space. Every time there were talks of agreements, only to be shattered, Jenna had to experience the painful loss of her sister and brother-in-law all over again.

She had to watch her favorite niece fall to pieces, but only briefly.

_He _always came to rescue Elena. Jenna had a feeling he always would. Jenna had also gotten used to Elena going radio silent, secluded in a luxury penthouse for days. She didn't even bother asking anymore.

Elena returned the favor. She kept him afloat when everyone else around him would have let him sink, though many people felt he was invulnerable- indestructible.

It was how they operated.

Two damaged souls, trying to heal, trying to survive their daily battles.

After a disappointing and draining day, filled with angry lawyers and decisive offers, Elena would collapse on the couch, struggling to find her phone, mumbling to Jenna, "Call him…please? I can't dial…he'll be worried…" and she would curl up in a ball waiting for him.

Elena jumped as her phone rang, shaking her out the past. She glanced at the number and frowned. Why would he be calling from the main office?

"Hey," she breathed. The mere thought of knowing he was on the other line was already drying her tears.

"Uh, Elena? Hi," Elena froze. This was definitely not him. Definitely not Damon. "This is Andrew, I work with Damon?"

_For Damon, _Elena wanted to correct. Damon would.

Obviously, Andrew knew who she was. She was a near constant presence at Damon's business empire, not to mention that fact articles were being printed about her and her nasty situation almost every day, claiming to know the inner of secrets of the family war Elena had found herself in. Though Elena did not socialize regularly with his various employees, she would often accompany Damon for drinks or on business dinners to advice or help him out.

"Yes, of course. Hi Andrew. Can I help you? If you're looking for Damon, I don't know where he is right now…" She hoped she wasn't slurring her words. Speaking of Damon, the only thought on her mind was that she needed to track him down and fill him in on her dramatic day.

"No, no that's not what I was calling about," he spoke quickly, "You see, there's this auction tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with me? It's being thrown by the client we just closed a deal on with last week. The one you helped Damon with, it's only fitting."

Elena blushed on the other side of the line. No one was supposed to know that! "Oh… Andrew," she paused, taking in a breath. _What the hell? _She thought. "Sure. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"That's great, Elena. Looking forward to it."

Elena pondered this warily. The only thing he was getting tonight was a couple of laughs and some conversation.

She looked down at her phone weakly, wondering why she hadn't heard from Damon all day. Usually he would have called by now.

She hailed a taxi and wobbled into her chic apartment, groaning, knowing that if she hadn't have been drunk, she would have never agreed to this. She looked through her enormous closet, gazing at the various dresses, and how each one had a specific memory attached to it.

Some were her mother's, though Elena had had them slightly tweaked and modified to fit the times. All designer, all gorgeous, yet now, dressing up for these social events was dreaded.

Whereas once, she had ruled among the socialites, now she was forever tainted by the tragic deaths of his parents six years ago, right before she left for college. Her parent's deaths had left a gaping hole in the socialite community.

Once, they had been at the top, along with the Salvatore's, their closest business partners and friends. Now, the questions surrounding their private plane accident, the money, it was all too much. She was expected to rise up and take their place. But at twenty-five, she wasn't ready or willing.

She decided on a simple, yet timelessly elegant dark navy dress that fit her like a glove. After finally choosing her favorite pair of black pumps, and doing her hair and makeup to perfection, she checked the time on her phone.

When she entered the luxury hotel, Andrew came out of nowhere, much to her horror and was looking every bit like the slimy grease ball she knew he was. He had dirty blond hair, slicked back with more product than she used on her own hair, and was staring at her right now as if she were prey for a predator.

He obviously underestimated Damon. Or was stupid enough to challenge him.

They entered the ballroom where the auction would be held, after Elena checked her coat. Andrew nonchalantly placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to a table in the front row. Her heart stopped.

Damon was here?

As if on cue, the head of raven black hair turned and met her eyes. He had his usual "business cocky face", as Elena called it, but he dropped it for a minute, taking in her appearance, and then narrowing his eyes at man who stood behind her. She gave him a brief smile, knowing that he knew her well enough to see that wasn't happy about this either.

Four spots remained at the table.

Andrew pointed to the seat farthest from Damon, trying to be clever. "Why don't you sit there?"

"I'd rather not, actually, there's a better view, here," she pointed to the chair directly next to Damon and slid into the seat, glaring at Damon's amused expression at her schooling Andrew. "But you feel free to!"

There was a better view, just not of the stage. _A better view of him._

Damon chuckled at Elena's feistiness, and to Andrew's horror gave him the 'what are you going to do?' shrug.

Andrew stood still for a moment, looking like he a lot more to say, and then remembered he was dealing with his powerful boss and his boss' best friend. He sat next to Elena and reached out his hand to shake Damon's. Elena wondered if Damon was going to behave or not.

If they were still in high school, Damon probably would have already socked Andrew.

Much to her amusement, Damon set down his wineglass and shook Andrew's hand, putting in a bit more effort than necessary. The veins in his hands bulged out. Damon maintained the "everything is great" smile that had made him so successful, even though Elena picked up on several things that gave away his true emotions.

The way his left eyebrow narrowed. How he bared all of his teeth to Andrew, as if proving his alpha male status, which was obvious anyways.

How his left arm remained clenched in his lap, desperately wanted to whisk her out of this hazardous environment.

Damon knew how impatient she was- wanting to tell him everything that he had missed and catch up. The problem was that too many greedy ears were at their table, and already knowing the close relationship between the two, they were paying extra attention to pick up any gossip.

He poured on the charm during dinner, as a couple of powerful clients were also seated at their table, all familiar faces to Elena with stories she knew by heart. The first course finally arrived, and Elena grimaced, noticing that Andrew had already had three glasses of wine. She was in for an interesting night.

"Andrew, please." Elena removed his wandering hand, slightly appalled, and instinctively shifted closer to Damon. Her elbow brushed his right arm. She knew he was listening. She knew him well enough to know that if Andrew bothered her one more time that Damon would snap on him without any regret.

She cared for him too much to let him lose himself like that- surrounded by the elite of the business world. "I'm going to go make a phone call before the next course arrives," Elena stood, charming everyone with her grace and beauty.

Right as she turned, Damon slipped her the purse carrying her phone, giving Elena a half-smile. "Might need this."

On her way to the bathrooms, Elena glanced at the main lobby. Photographers and journalists swarmed in and out, poised and ready to capture images.

Elena ran into the bathroom, and placed her head on the cool granite counter top. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, and then the sound of the door being swung open.

He was making sure she was okay.

"Damon, I'm so sorry, I was angry and drunk when he called, I don't know why I said yes…and now I see he only brought me as some kind of a prize to taunt you with. Bringing your best friend as his date, he's a pig." She brought her hands to her flushed cheeks, trying to calm down.

"Elena." His voice was smooth and full of concern. His eyes filled with unspoken adoration, but he stayed an arm length away. "I assumed you would be staying at your place or coming over to mine later to talk. I heard it was a rough day," he frowned, "I meant to call…I've been keeping an eye on it."

"Why didn't you?" She looked at him anxiously. "Is everything okay?"

Damon shook his head, and felt her forehead. "We can talk about it later tonight. I don't want you to worry. Here," he held out Tylenol and winked. "For your headache. I promise you, he'll behave the rest of dinner." He held out his arm, reassuring her that nothing bad would happen.

As the night wore on, tensions decreased as the amount of alcohol consumed increased. Soon enough, faint music drifted from the dance floor.

By this point, Andrew had given up on pursuing Elena. Several of the older clients smiled at the two young people immersed in a little world privy to only each other.

"Who are those girls?" Elena pointed to a group of voluptuous blondes. "Associates? Or the hot secretaries here with bosses old enough to be their grandfathers?"

Damon chuckled. "Escorts Elena." She watched in horror as one sauntered up to Damon and pulled out a card.

Damon ginned devilishly, "I don't know Elena what do you think?" He wrapped an arm around her.

Elena played along and glared at the escort, who ran off quickly, looking embarrassed.

"We've still got it Elena!" Damon nudged her.

More people trickled onto the dance floor. Elena and Damon were the only two left at the table, not that they minded.

"I can't compete with that," Elena joked in Damon's ear, not bothering to hide what she really saying, which was her relief that Andrew's attentions had been redirected to a leggy blonde.

Damon turned his head, still furious- but tired, and gave her a funny look. "You give all the girls a run for their money. Haven't you noticed everyone watching _you_? You always capture everyone's attention." He looked as if he hadn't meant to say so much. "And some hearts," he smirked, gesturing to Andrew spinning form.

"In his dreams, Damon."

"Want to dance?" Damon held out his hand, feeling extra-empowered.

Elena nearly swooned on the spot. "Why not? It's our tradition after all, isn't Mr. Salvatore?"

"Damn right. What are you looking at?"

"They've got a lot of security in here," she mused.

His hold increased ever so slightly. "Elena…the deals we make, the people we talk to- this business, there's a dangerous side to it. Crowded events make great opportunities for some bad shit to go down. Please tell me you're not leaving with that bastard, right?"

"Yuck. Absolutely not. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Want to ditch this thing early?" He sighed. Elena noted how tired he looked.

"My head is pounding," she admitted, "I'm up for it."

Damon nodded. "I want to hear what happened today. When does Jenna get back?"

Elena frowned. "She was really upset Damon. She didn't even leave a note. Look, I don't want to cause you a problem, us two slipping out of this early, photographers and journalists making some wild story…I just don't want your dad mad at you if this turns into bad press with my situation and all."

"Elena, I don't give a damn what my father thinks. Let them write their stories and take their pictures." He opened the door for her, and they slipped into the lobby.

"It's raining…I'll race you to the limo," she teased.

Elena slid off her shoes and held them in her hands, prepared to win.

Damon grinned and stepped forward, invading her personal space.

What was he doing?

"Need a hand with that?" Damn his cocky smile. "I'm told I have great biceps. Why run when I can do this?"

Before she could answer, Damon swept her off the ground, holding her securely in his arms. Photographers went crazy, snapping pictures left and right. There was a stretch of about fifteen feet of concrete that was uncovered by the roof. Damon sprinted down the stairs and through the heavy rain and cameras flashes.

Through the rain Elena laughed, not squirming a bit. They both reflected on the same thing- how natural this felt. Water was everywhere, but all she could feel was his strong arms under her back and legs. He set her down briefly to open the limo door, and took a minute to look at her disheveled appearance.

Disheveled was the wrong term, because she looked like a goddess. She gave him a shy smile, still laughing at what had just done.

He opened the door quickly and helped her in. Elena let out a laugh as he tried to shake the water out of his hair.

"What's so funny?" He threw his jacket onto the floor, knocking on the panel to let the driver know it was okay to go.

Elena reclined on the spacious seat in the limo. "I'm just reminiscing. Remember? My sophomore year, the first time Stefan brought a girl up to his room? The water…the tree!"

Damon's eyes lit up, and he roared with laughter. "You somehow convinced me to climb up that tree with you so that we could get to his baloney and see what was going on."

"I'm still convinced you knew it was going to storm."

Elena looked at him with mock suspicion, remembering their exact conversation on that day.

"Elena it doesn't take a genius to realize that dark clouds mean bad weather. But you were on a mission. I really had no choice in the matter."

"Yeah, well, it didn't work out so well. We were stuck in that tree-"

"And you were terrified we were going to get hit by lighting! Stefan didn't have a damn clue what was happening outside his window." Damon shook his head. "I was a gentleman though; I jumped down first so I could catch you."

Elena rolled her eyes. "And I guess my wearing a skirt had no impact on that noble decision?"

Damon smirked. "You weren't having it. You made me face away until you hit the ground. Karma's a bitch though. You got a nice mouthful of dirt."

"You had to bring that up?"

"Of course."

* * *

Damon handed her a plush towel to help dry her soaked body.

"Oh spare me Elena, you know you're welcome anytime. Besides, I missed having you stay over. It actually does get pretty lonely sometimes here, would you believe that?"

His dry tone had her smiling. She dropped her heels by the front door and Damon took her purse from her, and set it down next to several framed pictures.

Elena felt emotional as she studied one picture closely. They couldn't have been older than seventeen. She remembered where they were when it was taken. It was summer, and all of their parents had whisked them away to the south, away from the hectic city.

Matt was on one end, preppy and smiling. He had one arm around Caroline's waist. Caroline had her sunglasses edged far down her nose like she was modeling. To her left, Tyler was grinning and had his face close to Caroline's, mimicking her expression.

Elena moved down the line and stared at herself. She looked so happy, standing there with her best friends. Tyler had a hand on her lower back, but she focused in on the person next to her. Elena in the picture was hip to hip with a very handsome looking Damon. One of her hands could be seen around his other shoulder, and his hand was tangled in her hair. This had obviously been taken mid laugh. Then again, they were always laughing. On Damon's other side, Stefan was grinning at something Jeremy had said.

"It's one of my favorites." Damon's had walked up behind her.

"Mine too. Everyone smiling- together."

"Thanks for helping me tonight Elena, really."

Damon turned to go grab what he needed her to look at and then changed his mind. He looked at her very seriously.

"You're sure you didn't want to go home with Andrew?"

"Damon!" Elena blushed from both his crudeness and her anger regarding what he was implying.

"I would never! Now quit being an ass and go get those papers before I change my mind," Elena warned, even though she was smiling.

Right as he disappeared from her sight, she heard him speak.

They always battled over who got the last word.

"You won't!"


	2. Chapter 2

Elena tried to keep focus on the task, but with Damon watching her so intently, it would be hard to focus on anything, she mused.

"You told Andrew about us, about what I help with." Not a question, but a statement, and one Damon fully intended to defend himself. He met her dark eyes with an unapologetic look of his face.

"I'm not ashamed that even the legendary whiz Damon Salvatore needs a second pair of eyes, Elena." He reached in another drawer and pulled out more files. She hated his condescending tone, even though he meant no harm.

Elena was frustrated. Either he honestly did not understand that her goal was to protect him, or he really was the ultra-confident executive that the public saw. "I don't want my scandal hurting you or your business, that's all."

Damon got his knees and closed all of the drawers he had been rifling through. He leaned against his dark mahogany desk. "We're in that mess together. And it's not because of you. It's because you have a vile uncle who forgets what it means to be family or to be a human. Don't forget…"

He trailed off, and Elena wondered why he was about to change the topic.

"Don't forget what?" She spun around his plush office chair, enjoying the cool breeze that touched her cheeks when she did.

She felt the chair suddenly come to a halt, and peered over her left shoulder. Damon's lean arms were holding it in place. He gently twirled the chair back to facing him. His eyes were remorseful.

"Your mom and dad were my godparents. I grew up with them…and after my mom, after my dad spun out of control, they took Stefan and me in. They were always there for all us- Caroline, Matt, even Tyler when he was screwing around- which was _all _the time. I lost them too, Elena."

Elena fidgeted in her previously comfortable position, now squirming with all of the emotions that he was drawing out from dwelling on the past.

"And then when my parents die in a plane crash, your dad spirals out of control again. Except now Damon, he just takes out on _you. _Not Stefan. And my parents aren't there to protect you anymore."

Her voice was soft. Caring. Elena did not want to be mean. She would never willingly hurt Damon. But this was the truth, and every now and then Damon did need a dose of reality that usually came in the form of Elena.

"He doesn't take it out on Stefan, because I protect Stefan, Elena. I'm not sixteen anymore. I fund Stefan, I help him pursue his dreams and keep him hidden from Dad. I'm the son that followed in his footsteps. Only where he traveled a foot, I've gone a mile. And you know something? I hate that I love business and investments and I hate that I loved law so much that I went to law school also, I hate that everyone thinks I'm just doing my duty by following in my father's footsteps. But I'm not."

Damon's tone was icy- a defense mechanism he had used since they were old enough to talk. His eyes betrayed a different emotion. Anguish.

"You aren't your father Damon. Don't roll your eyes, I know it's cliché, but you aren't. It sucks that you've gone down a _vaguely _similar professional path. It really does. But what matters is that the people you love know the truth, and they do. Your dad was successful, he is successful," Elena corrected, "He had a nice sized company and was crafty with investments. Then you came along," she teased, "And blew people away with your knack for the business. They call you the triple-threat you know."

Damon rolled his eyes, pretending not to know what she was referring to.

"Care to tell me what that means?"

"Well for starters, in business, you're one of the top five most successful earners under thirty, not to mention in general. Then you went even farther and got your law degree, so you'll never be roped into bad deals or insane lawsuits, and if you…well let's just say we both know who the winner will be."

She gave him a warm smile, visibly able to see the effect her kind and truthful words having on him. Damon sighed, mulling over everything and calming down.

"Wait, what's the third thing?"

He grinned at her, making Elena scowl in defeat.

"You are pretty good looking-"

"Pretty good? I'm not sure that's quite the phrase the articles have used…"

Here it was, a classic example of what made them best friends, and how they had gotten this point. Elena challenging Damon, and Damon not holding back. Not trying to shield each other from the realities of life, but helping one another get through it alive.

"The most devilishly handsome, charming man in the business world. Raven black hair…icy blue eyes," Elena quoted in her best news reporter impersonation.

Damon smirked, looking amused at both Elena's mimicking and at the unusual blush fanning across her beautiful face.

"Damn. Sounds like they're describing Snow White, _princess._"

Elena studied him hard. It was the first time he had used his childhood nickname for her in six months. She hadn't realized how much she missed hearing it, even if it was childish. There. Together in his office they had thawed the frozen barrier they had kept been eating at their relationship since she had returned and left him wounded in the process. She laughed lightly. Music to Damon's ears. Though it did remind him of the brief period of time where he thought he might had never heard it again.

"Or Prince Charming," she countered effortlessly, twirling her long hair and laughing at his reaction.

"This sure isn't a fairy tale Elena, we both found that out the hard way."

What Damon was saying was completely true. They had both been tested repeatedly, brutally, by the trials of life. At times, Elena longed for the simpler days of exploring the woods with their childhood group. Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and even little Jeremy would spend all of their free time exploring new places in their individual family mansions, and would have secret excursions into the unforgiving woods- full of secrets and firsts.

To some degree, they the group was still together in high school, but once Damon had left for college the group had drifted somewhat, unable and not wanting to fill the huge void his absence had left. They still hung out, and got into trouble, but without Damon there was always something missing.

Elena nearly laughed out loud remembering how they were constantly together all arguing over who got to talk to him on the phone and ask questions or give him updates.

Now they were scattered. Even though they all resided in the same city, at times it was if they were all on a different continent. Elena was always warmed at the knowledge that they would always drift back together, they would always all be connected even if they couldn't be physically present.

"We have," she agreed. "But we also have discovered that the only way to survive in this world is to make your own fairy tales."

"It's getting harder and harder to do that," Damon got a faraway look in his eyes. " I've got to figure out a way to get my dad out of this empire without destroying anything in the process, and I've got to protect you and all of them really. He's nuts. He'll strike me where it hurts."

Damon's head hung low.

"Why are you smiling?" Damon had an eyebrow raised, looking at her very suspiciously.

"You just gave me and idea, that's all. What you said about protecting all of us…what if we got everyone back together? It's been at least a month and so much has been happening for everyone."

"The group text just isn't cutting it, is it?" Damon teased her, wagging his phone in front of her face.

Elena stuck out her tongue. To keep their support system enact and readily available, Elena had established a group text for the seven friends, and it proved to be a great decision.

"You know you love it, Damon."

"Yeah, well it can have its shining moments I guess. I can get Stefan here under the radar. I'll send a plane in the morning to pick him up. _You _are on Barbie duty," Damon said almost gleefully.

"Yeah but she's hasn't been there. She's been in Europe but she's getting back in either late tonight or early tomorrow."

Damon gestured for her to get up. He flicked off the lights, both forgetting about the accounts and files trapped in his office. Those could wait.

"How are Tyler and Matt doing?"

"Actually, pretty well. I'm surprised they haven't blown up on one another. What they're doing is risky, I warned them, but they're convinced."

"I don't know, I thought it was ingenious. I'm happy for them."

Matt and Tyler were in the process of combining both of their family corporations into something bigger than their parents could have ever imagined. Damon slid Elena a glass of bourbon. The glass jingled as he set the bottle back on the tray.

Elena's feet dangled off of the barstool she was sitting in. She pulled out the other stool with her foot for Damon to sit. He looked as if he was debating something.

"And Jeremy?"

That was a tough question. Elena sucked in air as if she'd been punched. He always knew what to ask, he forced her to figure things out and not let them become overwhelmingly. Still, he had a wary expression on his face, ready for a fight. But she wasn't going to lash out, he didn't deserve that.

Elena threw her hands in the air. "What can I say? He's in Virginia. Away from this, from my mess and that bastard who's our uncle. It's not ideal, but he's there and says he's happy. I need him to concentrate on school and grades, and he wants to Damon, he does, and you know that here that's wouldn't be possible until this all blows over. Or explodes."

Damon hated seeing Elena looking as though she had already been defeated. Dutifully, he didn't allow her the ponder these thoughts for long.

"Still with Bonnie?"

"Ugh. Yes. I can't figure out who followed who down there. He's living with her, Damon."

"He's in college Elena. Let him get some while he can."

"Damon!"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and became very interested when Elena refused to meet his gaze.

"I just pray to God they're being safe. Oh don't pretend to be a prude Elena; you know exactly what's happening in that house."

"I really did not need those mental images, you ass."

"Blame yourself for that one sweetheart. I just can't stand the thought of little Bonnies running around. It's a recurring nightmare I have."

She couldn't help but laugh as he pretended to shudder.

"I'm sure you do, Damon. But I plan on getting him back here, if he wants, as soon as I win against John. With Bonnie, of all people?"

Elena groaned at Damon's amusement.

He smirked, and swirled his drink around. "How could I forget? It's Bonnie we're talking about."

"She did a lot of bad things, Damon," Elena defended her feelings.

"I'm sure she regrets the day she tried to steal the Junior Prom Queen Election from you, Elena. I can still see her humiliated face when they realized what she was up to. And don't forget, she almost got Caroline seriously hurt when she rigged the cheerleading equipment. She went after Stefan and Matt and Tyler too at different times. She was jealous. But she never tried anything on you…"

It wasn't surprising. Damon was intimidating to men and women alike. His looks, his manner of speaking, everything. He was an imposing figure both literally and mentally.

"Or you."

"Prom Queen?" Elena reminded him of the near disaster.

"Only once. She never tried again." Damon neglected to tell Elena how he had had a nice little…chat…with Bonnie regarding Elena. Obviously, he had been successful.

He chuckled, reminiscing on their high school days.

"You were Senior Prom King the same year!" Elena shouted, the memories coming back to her.

Damon cringed, not wanting to relive that night. Not that Elena knew, which made him feel very guilty.

"We completely pissed off the faculty and the committee. Tyler didn't mind at all, we weren't even dates. Besides, he had his eye on Caroline."

Damon looked at her with a brow raised. "Are you saying our rebellious decision led to Caroline and Tyler's epic romance?"

Elena nudged him softly, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Remember? He was left standing on the stage after you and I started dancing, and instead of going to Katherine he found Caroline in the crowd. Both 'Kings' left that Senior Prom Queen-"

"Bitch," Damon corrected.

"On the stage. And boy did she deserve it! I've never seen Stefan laugh so hard."

Damon eyes narrowed, ready to challenge that statement with multiple embarrassing memories he had stored.

"Why would I want to dance with that bitch when I could dance with my best friend?" He reiterated the very same question he had asked about eight years ago.

"It was perfect logic. I still have the pictures."

When the time had come for the Junior Prom King and Queens and their senior equivalents to dance, Damon and Elena had broken tradition by not dancing with their counterparts in the same grade, causing a few shouts, but mostly lots of cheering.

"And Katherine was still pissed for the whole rest of the year. She wasn't even my girlfriend."

"But she was your date…and the Senior Prom Queen," Elena giggled, giving him a slightly drunken high five.

"It's two in the morning!" Damon looked at his watch in disbelief.

"Tomorrow's Saturday silly. We can sleep in!"

"And then you _will _tell me what John's up to," Damon told her firmly.

He took her glass, and along with his own placed them in the sink.

"I can't forget to text Stefan. Everyone's going to be so excited, Elena. This was a good idea."

Elena couldn't help but admire the effortless way he hoisted himself onto the counter opposite where she was sitting. He had rolled up his sleeves, giving her a clear view of his well-defined muscles. She tried not to stare.

His voice shook her out her trance. "Thanks Damon. What?"

He was looking at her curiously. A very Damon thing to do. Elena used to joke that curious could be defined _as _Damon.

"I'm just wondering, and you probably told me this, but you and Stefan…after I left? That year we were all separated…"

Elena felt her heart rip in to two parts, especially because of the uncharacteristic nervous look on his face.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Damon shrugged resuming his mask of indifference, "You've always kept me up to date and filled me in on your experiences during Senior year, I just thought that maybe you and Stefan would…"

He jumped off the counter and walked around back to where she was sitting, looking dumbfounded and not amused.

"It was just a year Damon," Elena said lightly, scooting the chair back and standing in front of him, "nothing serious- just having fun senior year, all of us," Elena reiterated. "We missed you so much."

Damon could tell from her eyes that was she was saying was no lie, but wondered why she couldn't just tell him that _she _missed him so much. She nearly jumped when he reached out and delicately placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Elena rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the pain induced from the alcohol and the stress.

"What did you do, break his heart?" Damon smiled, but she could tell his mind was racing.

This was not the direction she wanted the conversation to go. Not when they were finally healing after her "stint" five months ago, as Damon called it.

Elena intertwined her fingers on top of her head, giving him an odd look. "Different story for another time Damon. Just know…I love Stefan. Like a friend, a brother. High school may have caused some lines to blur or to be broken but I'm not looking for any romance with Stefan, and I'm glad you're sending for him."

He was shocked. How was she able to do that? To turn around a question and not give a real answer, but somehow make all of his fears wash away. It was her special talent. He trusted her, and so Damon dropped the subject completely.

"I'll hold you to that."

"You always do."

"Really Damon?"

"I'm taking my shirt off, Elena. Not stripping. Unless you wanted a show?" He taunted her.

Damon threw his shirt at her, laughing at how uncomfortable she looked, even in the dark.

"See you in the morning. Don't forget to text the rest of them," he reminded her.

"Night, Damon."

She heard him still chuckling as he walked down the hallway to his huge suite.

He never noticed that she as she walked in the opposite direction to her own suite, his shirt, tucked under her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews make me smile! **

* * *

"Sometimes I forget how good of a cook you are Damon- I'm impressed!" Elena set her plate in his hands, eager to taste what she had been forced to smell for a good half hour.

His pancakes were divine. _Anything he cooks is divine,_ Elena thought. Damon had the financials to have a full time wait staff, or even a full time cooking team. Instead, he opted for only what he needed.

"Okay, okay, I refuse to start this until _you _come and eat too." Elena ignored her grumbling stomach and pointed to an empty seat at his massive dinner table. "Come on, Damon."

Unwillingly to turn from the various pans on the oven, Damon continued his stirring and mixing.

"Just a little more Elena, there's more than pancakes silly."

She watched as he gracefully transferred the various items from the pans into elegant dishes. When he moved to start cleaning up, Elena sighed.

"Damon, I'll help you clean after we eat." She laughed at the mountain of food he had created. "Hungry?" She pointed to all of the food and laughed, teasing him.

"Elena, have you seen how much Tyler eats?" He said this with a very serious expression until the end, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh right! Everyone is coming in this weekend. Good call, Damon. I've never seen someone consume so much food and look so fit."

"Different breed," Damon joked, digging into his breakfast. "Wait, I forgot something, hold up," he jumped from the table and went back into the kitchen.

As he walked back in from the kitchen, Damon's heart warmed at how domestic Elena looked sitting in his living room. She wore a lose v-neck t-shirt with some her yoga pants. Her glossy hair was pulled back into lazy bun. She looked beautiful. His heart ached knowing that this might be the only glimpse he would ever get of her in this setting- with _him. _

"Almost forgot," he set down a steaming cup of her favorite coffee from Starbucks. "I called down and had Rosa bring them up," he explained, sitting back down at the table.

"This is perfect," Elena agreed, but she was reluctant to meet his eyes.

It was bittersweet seeing him this way. So relaxed and very much like the Damon she grew up with, the Damon who was her best friend. She knew it was selfish, right before they start _finally _exploring their undeniable chemistry and friendship, the darkest week in her life happened. Five months ago. It didn't set them back exactly, but Damon was so upset and worried that it made him reevaluate his priorities with Elena. He wanted to make sure that their foundation, their relationship and best friends and equals was unharmed before they ventured into that risky unchartered territory.

Of course, none of this had been said out loud, but Elena understood it all too well.

"This never gets old, does it?"

"What doesn't?"

"You, waking up here, hanging out."

Elena wondered where he was hoping to go with this.

"I hope I'm not imposing Damon-"

He cut her off, looking slightly offended, and baffled as to why she would ask that now, her thousandth time staying over.

"Elena Gilbert, we've been over this. I live in a penthouse big enough to house a family of ten, besides you get that whole left wing. It's not a bad setup."

Elena pushed her plate away, groaning.

"It was delicious Damon, but I'm stuffed. I better go start getting my things together."

_Damn him_, Elena thought as she watched that golden pout form on his face.

"Why don't you stay over tonight too? I need help getting things ready for our little get together tomorrow, and you owe me the latest updates remember?"

Elena stood up and stretched. "I'm sure it's all over the internet."

"Yes," he agreed, "But I like to hear it from you."

There was no way around that one. She gave up and brought her plate to the kitchen, setting it in the sink. A knock rang out.

"Damon, someone's here!" Elena called to him.

He strolled into the kitchen, not even bothering to put on a shirt to match his sweats to greet whoever was on the other side. Classic Damon.

He opened the door. "Here you are, Mr. Salvatore. Don't hesitate to call if there should be any more inquiry."

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "You know me, David, if I have a question you'll be the first to know."

Damon closed the door and walked back into view, carrying a load of paperwork and various folders. He winked at her and went over to a chest she hadn't noticed before.

"Is that new?"

Damon continued placing the information into the sturdy piece of furniture, stopping to pick out one piece of paper. Elena sat in silence, not wanting to distract from what looked like a very important delivery.

"I needed a place to keep confidential stuff when I'm not at the company, people get desperate Elena."

Whatever he was reading must have been very intriguing because his tone was distant and occupied. She watched his eyes scan the page quickly. He locked the chest and returned to help her with dishes. The look in his eyes confirmed that any more discussion on the matter was over.

"Court wasn't good. John can't touch my trust or Jeremy's, but he's figured out some loopholes for the rest of the accounts my parents had."

Damon was surprised that she was talking this easily. Usually he felt like he was having to interrogate her. He had an enormous amount of power and influence on many people in high places. He didn't make a big deal out of her opening up because it would scare her back into the silence that annoyed him to no end.

"There's so much I didn't know. It's not just the accounts he's trying to prevent me from getting, but safety deposit boxes, storage warehouses, things I never knew my parents had. It's not so much about the money though. Our trusts have enough to where Jeremy and I will live very comfortable lives without a doubt."

"So then what is it about?"

"I would say the horrible greed John's showing by all of this meddling and loophole finding, but actually, I get this weird feeling like he's hiding secrets about himself or for them."

"Your parents were great people, Elena." Damon looked at her warily. "John's a different story…"

"You're not kidding. He kept bringing up the, the plane crash and all of the conspiracies that were going around. And he's furious, I mean brimming with anger that he can't control the trusts. Thank god he can't, or Jeremy and I would have nothing."

"Elena, you hurt my pride," Damon placed a hand mockingly over his chest, "I would never let that happen. And neither would the rest of your friends."

Elena looked his with a guilty smile. "I know, I know. I guess I meant nothing from _them._"

"We'll figure it out Elena. And you can count on me being at the next hearing, okay?"

Elena stepped forward, enveloping him a hug that conveyed more than words ever would. "I am not going to let this little bastard win, I won't."

"I know that. Heard from Jenna?"

"She texted last night. This is really hard on her. She sees how it tears me up, before you end up coming to get me," she gave him a grateful smile. "And John as a villain to this magnitude has got to be rough."

"Weren't they screwing each other any moment they got at one point?"

Elena laughed lightly. "If at one point means a few years then yes. We walked in on them once, remember? One of our explorations gone horribly wrong…"

"Oh gross, yes. It's all coming back now, unfortunately. Scarred poor Caroline for life."

"We were in seventh grade, of course it did! And you were the cool eighth grader who knew everything about anything."

"Still do." Damon winked, "We held off on our explorations of your mansion for a while after that, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did. But Matt was priceless, he old Tyler that we found the room where 'Elena's Uncle John and Aunt Jenna like to make funny sounds and trade clothes!'"

Elena went into a fit of giggles.

"Tyler missed the wrong adventure. John had it out for us ever since."

Damon felt his phone buzz. "Stefan just landed. Tomorrow's going to be good Elena, we need this."

It was a rare occurrence for Damon to admit how much he valued his childhood and constant circle of true friends. He didn't like admitting that he needed people because it made him sound vulnerable.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

**More answers to come next chapter- drop me a review and ask away! I appreciate feedback. **


End file.
